


失忆莲华和神薙裕世界线的GE

by Innocenct3



Category: God Eater (Anime), God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocenct3/pseuds/Innocenct3
Summary: 空木莲华发现了与其相似的存在。lof旧文存档，写于2017.08.05
Relationships: 偷摸大吉
Kudos: 1





	失忆莲华和神薙裕世界线的GE

讲真，我就是为了莲华小天使才有动力肝文的。动漫与游戏的出入查到吐血，尤其剧情细节和裕爷的形象让我这个没玩过游戏的人……如有谬误请指出来。

*二设注意，文笔超级差劲注意，狗血梗注意，笔力不足之处还请见谅。

明明喜欢各种莲却写不出cp感[或许龙莲？(tag不敢打)]……莲华中心向注意。可能是矫情度up的Lenka……莲华的笑容由我来承包。(●'◡'●)ﾉ❤

我真不会写结局啊_(:з)∠)_龙胆没有荒神化怎么遇上希欧呢不要问我我已经是个废人了。

片段之间不一定按顺序，Lof发文体验感不太好，有些分段是有意义的……没显示出来的话就看大家阅读能力了(我也很绝望啊.jpg)

To Lenka:あなたがたからもの！！！

  


U

十五六的少年站在望不到边的荒原上，于背景构成违和感强烈的一道疤痕。他上方的天空很美，紫罗兰的底色，在西边太阳即将消失于地平线处夹杂几缕橙黄和桔红；对面，明日它又将升起的地方，一种水浸过般的灰蓝色迅速漫上来，仿佛一刻也不能再等地想要驱逐残阳席卷天宇。他脚下的沙地粗糙而硬实，嵌着各种砾石，都在暮色中映着昏沉沉的光。

身处在这么震撼人心的壮丽景象中，那少年却仿若一桩枯死的树干杵在画面中央，撕裂了静寂阔大。烈风卷得他的衣摆乱翻。少年整体呈暗绿色调，轮廓刚硬坚毅，透着股莽撞、直率的劲儿。那双眼眸却是暗金色的，让人觉得仿佛容纳了一切的深邃，有时又清澈到一眼望穿，生气四溢。此刻它们正对着手中的巨大到可怖的武器，一片纯色的茫然。

不知何时，远方地平线上卷起一层混色的浊浪，滚滚尘烟中突然跃出十几头庞然大物，踏着引起大地阵颤的步子冲向少年。笨重的身躯不影响它们疾驰而来，数个呼吸间便近至少年身前。

而面对这群怪物，少年却只是仿佛看客般平静地注视它们，甚至连一丝因恐怖或兴奋引起的肌肉颤动也无。它们迅速逼近，少年甚至可以看清其狰狞大口中的涎水随着头部摆动而飞溅，这画面不知怎的，让少年蓦地升起一股无名心火。仿佛一把钥匙般，火从胸口往上窜，直烧进思维深处，许多破碎的画面顿时从隐藏的门后涌现。

夜雨，火光，轰鸣，尖叫，怒吼，血迹，微笑，残躯，废墟……他想抓住那些飞快闪过的碎片，却只有模糊的印象。他自从第一次睁眼后，就只记得莲华这个不知含义的词。

不只是这样。他看向裸露在身体上的那些可谓绮丽的淤痕，轻轻地喘息。从这些地方蔓生的疼痛像莫比乌斯环一样缠绕着他，可以说，在这几天的跋涉中，他都难以入睡，而又痛到惊醒。

之前的事情呢？他摇摇头，刻意忽略掉那片诡异的空白，从不知名处走到这个同样不知名的地方，期间碰见一群又一群的它们，有的甚至庞大得有几层楼高。

现在，少年皱起锋锐的眉，举起那剑形武器，下一秒，他小腿的肌肉猛地绷紧发力，身形一晃已是数十米外，直逼那群怪物。

脆硬的撕裂声接连响起，是皮肉与骨头分离、筋腱断开的声音，绵绵不断。随着诡异的节奏感，渐暗的光线下一头头巨兽訇然倒下，掀起如初现时的尘埃和声浪。待尘土落尽，声浪已息，满地尸骸之上少年安静地站立。

烈风穿过悬悬欲坠的废弃建筑群，绕过血腥的战场，安寂的森林，拂过不知名的笑意融融的人群，途经望不到边的粗砺沙地，携带着那些途经地的气味，仍要把少年的衣摆卷得凌乱，将那驳杂的气息糅合于上。而少年却浑然不觉，他默默地平复呼吸，将那柄巨剑唰的一挥，附着的残血被溅在沙地。

少年的左手按在右臂上，其上的淤痕面积在每一次战斗过后几乎都会扩大，而疼痛程度不幸地与之成正比关系。不仅如此，遇到那种几层楼高的荒神时，他应付得很吃力，基本上会留下大大小小的伤口。不过现在都已变成了颜色稍深的疤痕。

他缓了缓，颤着手从口袋里翻出醒来时就有的压缩饼干，小口小口地啃了起来，他的胃部也在疼痛的折磨下变得脆弱。这身钴蓝色制服的背面有一个浮雕式的图案，为伸出弯长獠牙的兽面形象。应该是什么地方的标志。制服外还有件深绿色的披风，明显看出其料子的磨损程度，可是上面精心的修补昭示着自己对它的珍惜。

天空被变深的灰蓝占据，一轮皎月已显现身影。他听到呼啸的风下藏掖的窸窣声，知道无论如何得找个地方休整了。环顾四周，这片荒原似乎怎么也望不到边，从每一个角度看去都毫无二致。

向那里。

他毫无惊色，顺着每天都会出现的直觉望向一处，眼前只见风沙。他手指蜷起又松开，嘴角挤出一道下斜僵直的线，反复几下后，他拿起武器走向那方。

武器似乎之前就损坏的很严重，以至于他只能依靠那锋利的剑刃战斗，但即便如此，他也感受到了大多数怪物的不堪一击。也许并不是它们弱小。少年不确定地想着。他对现在所处的地方了解有限，很难对自己准确定位。

一个人，一片荒漠，绵绵不绝的异兽。但他的熟悉感，他的直觉，他的战斗神经，都告诉着他自己原就属于这里。他似有所悟地抬起右臂，手腕处有一圈红色的金属环，看似笨重却几乎感觉不到重量，只是体积上很碍事罢了。

看来这应该是什么凭证吧……

  
他暂且放下了思考，停住脚步。前方出现了刺眼而充满希望的灯光，高耸的城墙无声的给人以安全感，正中央印着一个由棕红色纹路蔓延成的与制服相同的兽面标志。很明显那是人类的聚居地。

就在这心神放松的一刻，疼痛霎时袭卷全身，剧烈得仿佛要筋断骨碎，他在软倒之前眼明手快地抓紧握柄，撑住了身体，倚着坚硬冰凉的剑身咬牙喘息起来。

他缓了缓，抬眼看去，顿时僵住。

“什么……”

触目惊心的枯焦癍痕如同焱焰一般在胳膊上肆意迸射直至掩藏于衣袖。残破的剑身上少数完好的部分清晰地倒映出他的容貌。痕迹甚至从衣领下挣脱，顺着颈面蔓延。头发甚至也成了金色。

从这些地方升起麻痒灼痛的感觉，太阳穴附近的血管不甘示弱地突突跳动起来。他的眼前出现色斑，那光线也似乎惨白起来。冒着冷汗，撑起身子，他跌跌撞撞地走向那建筑群前似要耸入云霄的防护壁。

一半疼痛，一半疲累，在还有几米远的地方，他终于撑不住而昏倒在地。巨剑滑落摔出声响，引来探照灯。光线立刻停在了他的位置。片刻后响起杂乱的声响，混着惊呼和交谈。

然而这一切都像浸在水中一般模糊扭曲，少年在失去意识前所知道的就只有这么多了。

T

庞然大物倒下，一场艰难战役终以胜利结束。

整夜的寒气刺骨后，一丝金光被无形的梭子贴着地平线引过来，将大半天空织成明艳的锦缎。一个少年身形的人影立在逆光处，发梢似乎也被染成灿金色。他发觉动静，身体轻微晃动了一下，半侧过身露出面容。原来不是阳光染上的反光，而是原本就是那种温暖浓烈的颜色，浓烈到似乎要耗尽一切才能描摹得出。

他看过来，脸上露出一个难以形容的笑容。那些斑驳的淤痕有着奇绚诡丽的色泽，质感如同宇宙中璀璨的星空，漫得大半个面部全是。而最不可忽视的是那双眼睛，坚毅而明亮，耀眼得令她几乎以为看到了两轮金黄的太阳。

亚丽莎伴随着紧缩的瞳孔猛地睁眼，在确定只是个梦后松了口气。她阖眼，不禁抬手插进牙白的发间，果然泛着湿意。

自站在俄罗斯飞向芬里尔的飞机上起，梦一直重复出现，越来越真实，然而她从未见过那个静默的少年。旁边的天父狄阿乌斯的尸体她倒是印在了骨子里，以至于在她首次梦见时一下子就惊喘着醒了过来。

在随后的梦境中，亚丽莎注意到少年右臂上的腕轮，昭示他的噬神者身份，而且十几岁就能斩杀天父的人不该也不会默默无名，她却从未听过传闻。但这与她产生莫名心痛和强烈的负罪感毫无关系。

她抓起枕边的显示仪看了一眼：4点19分。今天龙胆带着索玛和佐久夜出任务，本无事的她却已没有了睡意。可能只是自己的仇恨衍生出的幻象吧。亚丽莎最终只能苦笑着这么总结。她利落地翻身下床，草草洗漱后换了衣服，直奔训练室。

几个医疗兵在前面的丁字口匆匆而过，长靴踏在冰冷的钢制地板上激起带着震感的回音。本是常事，零星的几句交谈却钻入耳中。

“再快点，否则就麻烦了。”

“真不知道为什么，不就是个受伤的噬神者么，这么大动干戈。”

“诶，可不是普通的噬神者。凭我过目不忘的本事，还从来没见过他。”声音渐渐消失。

没有记录的噬神者？

亚丽莎停下了脚步，惊疑不定地望向那几人离开的方向。

S

适于沙漠环境的军用车绝尘而去，扬起黄沙满天。在轰鸣作响的引擎声中，索玛坐在露天的后车厢里，帽子叠着额发的阴影遮住双眼，似在假寐。只是多年相处，另外两个人也清楚他的脾性，毫不在意地继续忙碌。

“第一部队，已进入范围。”耳机里传来云雀的声音，清亮得活力四射。

“好的。”

作为队长，龙胆却跳过了分工这个步骤就跳下了车，在噬神者的肉眼范围内已经能看到一群晃动的巨物。其余两人随后跳下，冲向预定的方向，驾驶员也迅速找定掩护开始防御工作。

佐久夜用纤细的双臂支撑着与体型不符的巨大枪械，晶片开始辅助调整精度，另一边的龙胆看清了荒神的数量，二十几头的金刚和蚩尤正在狼吞虎咽着一些看不出原来形状的血肉，能够咀嚼一切的利齿与强腐蚀性的唾液让它们面对流浪之民几乎无往不利，旁边散布着混有血迹泥水的凌乱的碎布片。

龙胆叹了口气，摸摸口袋，不知何时烟盒已经空空如也，他不禁更加烦躁。

耳机里响起佐久夜压抑的声音：“还是速战速决吧。”虽然总是这种景象，但不论几次看到，她仍然会不舒服。

“当然。”龙胆提起武器，赤红色似被血染透般，在昏白的日光下映着惨光。

虽是剑形，龙胆拥有的却是暗红色的变体，上面密布的锯齿平日便闪动寒芒，待到需要时更是会猛然伸展并转动，拉扯着血肉割离出对方的身躯，撕裂的血浆顺着金属边缘滴滴答答流下。龙胆维持着漫不经心的表情，一个闪身竟是直接进去了荒神群的中心。

这么做的人要么是初生牛犊不怕虎，要么是艺高人胆大，身为基地的前辈，龙胆自然不会像前者那样莽撞。只见他单手握着那柄令人胆寒的武器高速移动，每一次挥动都伴随着一头荒神的倒下。它们的包围圈似乎拦不住龙胆，他总能轻易地撕开最薄弱的一点，所到之处一片血色。

索玛和佐久夜自然没有呆立，前者盯准了龙胆另一侧照顾不到的荒神，眼神中是对待死物的漠然；后者则关注着全局，随时进行支援，她的手除了填弹外一直扣在扳机上。三人组的默契在这时显露无疑。

“这里是第一部队，任务已完成，无人受伤。”

虽然已经是中高级别的荒神，但也禁不住这三个非人类的暴力打击，最后被消灭殆尽，几人满载而归。

登车返回基地，来时碾出的车辙已无迹可寻，而新的凌乱的爪印覆盖其上，龙胆一眼看出那是荒神残留的痕迹。一路上断断续续出现了很多不同模样的已经结束的战场，有的地方不乏有伐折罗这样的大型种的气味，龙胆心头的疑惑愈发强烈，在芬里尔极东支部基地内，他从未见过在此时能单挑大型种的战力。

“第一部队呼叫指挥部。”

“收到，有什么情况吗？”

“是否有其他部队的任务范围与我们发生交叉？”

指挥室内的两位女性闻言一怔，雨宫椿皱眉道：“云雀？！”这怎么可能发生？

“是！”短暂的惊愕后橘红发色的女生便迅速在仪器上输入指令，“并没有重叠现象，各任务区域间至少间隔两公里。是发现了什么吗？”

“嗯……算是吧。”可惜这些痕迹都是数小时前留下的。

天幕完全暗淡的时候，第一部队终于回到了芬里尔。龙胆还未到椿那里汇报，就被支部长约翰·冯·希克扎尔紧急传唤了过去，且并没有在惯常的办公室内，而是博士的工作间。

龙胆熟门熟路地拐到博士门前，一道光波扫过，在咔嗒咔嗒的机械碰触声后，露出一条较暗的过道。这个男人顿时沉了神色。

他疾步走进去，门又迅速闭合，外面的光线一丝也没有透进。不过过道两端有着微弱的地灯，使龙胆能够沿着走到又一扇门前。到目前为止，这扇门龙胆只见过两次。

这次……龙胆捏捏鼻骨，放弃了深思，这种事情还是让支部长和博士去烦心的好。他接受了更加严密的检测后通过了第二关，终于来到了此行的目的地。

他看到金发碧眼的支部长盯着一张病床，床上躺着一个人。博士正在旁边的一堆仪器中操作，他奇特的黑色大衣下方的有如格纹学士服的华丽衣物在这间高科技的房间里显得格格不入。

希克扎尔没有回头：“龙胆，过来看看吧。”语气并不是严肃时的，于是他依言而行。这时他才看清那人，不禁微弱地倒吸一口气。

这是一个至多十几岁的少年，原本小麦色的柔韧身躯上遍布着侵蚀斑和伤疤，甚至于头发也是灿金色，就是不知道原来是何种颜色了。此刻他眼皮紧闭，不过仍可看出面庞上的坚毅与稚气，佩戴的腕轮中插着调试管——是龙胆再熟悉不过的偏食因子。

龙胆压下疑惑，道：“到这种地步还真是命大啊。”

“说的也是呢，”沛拉·榊博士推了下镜架看向龙胆，顶着万年不变的微笑表情说，“庆幸的是他的神谕细胞十分不稳定。”接着就又去摆弄那堆屏幕和键盘了。

房间里一时陷入聊天大忌的冷场中，只有机器的提示音作为不伦不类的缓冲。支部长转身走到博士的办公桌处，十分自然地坐下来。龙胆对此早已见怪不怪。

“龙胆，他是新神机的持有者。”希克扎尔一开口就抛出了一枚威力不小的炸弹。龙胆的表情有一瞬间难以遏制的惊诧，不过一想到少年怪物般的相适性，也就不难理解了。

“整个极东支部目前只有一位新型和一位来自北边的新型，我们如果再多一位的话……”

虽然话没说完，但是龙胆也能想到影响将有多大。他及时停住了这个想法，同时也猜到了自己来的原因。

果然，支部长双手交叉置于下颌，露出笑容：“这位旧型就归属第一部队了，雨宫队长。”

龙胆点点头：“这小子醒了的话告诉我一声。”然后就往门口走，临出门龙胆回头看了一眼那少年，那股从一开始看清对方面孔时就升起的莫名的熟悉感终究是没有消除。

U

隔着眼皮的光此刻刺激得眼睛极不舒服，鼻腔如同被膨胀的海绵堵住般难以呼吸，使整个人都处在昏涨的状态下，尤其是脑后不断传来下坠的错觉，让他最终边溢出眼泪边睁开了眼。

于是沛拉的视线就撞进了一双可以用璀璨形容的双眸。他那双常年微眯的隐藏在镜片后的眼睛瞪大了一两秒，接着又恢复了正常，他没有直视少年，以免引起对方不必要的紧张甚至戒备。而是等着这个可能引发不可预料未来的又一名“希望”先开口。

少年迷茫地眨动几下眼睫——沛拉注意到那同样是金色的——将被刺激出的泪水撇去，然后尝试着移动四肢，果不其然，少年的身体丝毫未动。

少年的瞳孔立刻机警地聚焦，接上昨晚最后的记忆后立刻扭头，看清了身旁低头忙碌的男人，然后用仍余沙哑的嗓音问道：“这里是……”他一出声就感到喉咙肿痛，仿佛沙砾和棘刺混着在咽部蠕动。

沛拉暗道失策，却提高了对这孩子的评价。

“芬里尔极东支部，欢迎成为我们中的一员。”沛拉停下手边的工作，转身拨弄了几下与少年皮肤相连的检测器，又确认了一遍结果，但嘴上还是安慰着，“你身体内的神谕细胞已经暂时稳定下来了，不用担心。”

看着对方没有完全消退的怀疑，沛拉恍然：“啊，因为侵蚀痛让你的肌肉高度痉挛，我不得不给你打了针剂让你放松下来，算算时间药效也该退了。”

莲华这才放松下来，将注意力转移到刚获取的信息上。芬里尔……极东……雨……宫……？雨宫？是谁？

少年对这些任性的记忆片段算是有了头绪，看来依靠一定的刺激能够一点点的引出。

不过，少年强迫自己忽略了矛盾之处：如果自己对这里有生活的记忆的话，那么……为什么这里的人的反应却如此陌生呢？直觉告诉他，还是不要表现出自己的熟悉感为好。

少年按下心事，点头致意，接着打量起周围。沛拉开始解除少年身上的桎梏。有赖于边上的玻璃构造，少年能够勉强看清躺在台上的自己，松了口气——头发恢复了。镜中的少年即使有副刚强的天然面具，此时也露出几分喜悦。

沛拉先扶他坐起来，用靠枕支撑住少年的身体，尔后拉来一旁的高脚椅问他：“虽然有些冒昧，但是因为我们在基地外发现了你，所以我还是想问一下，你是从哪里来到这儿的？”

“沛拉，”支部长放下电脑，揉了揉眉心，“这个人没有记录。”

“那他怎么……”沛拉惊愕得连微笑都收敛起来，他明明穿着芬里尔的制服啊。

“已经排除了外面的可能，”希克扎尔看出了他的想法，解释道，“但他确实不是芬里尔的噬神者。”

“可惜他的神机现在损毁得太过严重，否则能否找到些线索也未可知呢。”沛拉遗憾地说。

“还是先软禁着吧，等查明了再说。”

一道茫然飞快掠过面容，少年诚恳地说：“我不知道。”

博士想过少年的反应，也许他会编一个完美到连自己与希克扎尔都无法反驳的来历，也许会圆滑地模糊概念并引导自己虚构出他的身份，然而就算以最菜鸟的标准，少年的反应也不得不说太过稚嫩。可是……这个少年又是怎么幽灵般出现的呢？这令人猝不及防的回答让博士一时间梗住话语不知该怎么接下去，但是瞥到少年努力藏起的颤抖着用力的双手后，他只能叹口气。

其实对于一个苟延残喘的将死之人，他又有什么动机和能力对芬里尔造成威胁呢？

“我的记忆只有几天内的。”少年垂下了头，说实话他仍是有疑虑的，面前的人是什么身份，有什么目的，自己所处的环境又是什么样的，他都一无所知。不过，他坦言相对的缘由也非常简单，在这个满面笑意的栗发男人前，他感受到了仿若置身温水中般暖洋洋的安定感，而似曾相识的直觉也让他放了不少心。

“也就是说，现在的你连自己的名姓也不记得了吗。”沛拉轻声道。这事说简单也简单，说麻烦也麻烦，沛拉想到刚才看到的活跃得远远超越那两位的相适性简直要连连叹息。这件事他出于种种顾虑，还没有告诉其他人。

“事实上，我想‘莲华’这个词……大概就是我的名字。”

沛拉从善如流地改口：“那么我就暂且叫你莲华好了。”被草率命名为莲华的少年下意识地动了下，这更加深了他对推测的肯定。

“啊，聊了这么久，还不知道您的名字呢。”莲华皱眉，“还有，那个……神谕细胞是什么呢？”

沛拉便知道今天的常识普及课堂还要持续很久：“我是沛拉·榊，你可以叫我榊博士，至于……”

他得说出一个残酷的事实。

六七天后，暂时被判定为无害的少年收到了放风许可。

他坐在一排落地窗前，俯瞰着芬里尔的全景，远处是高墙，再近些是低矮的平房——不算荒败却仍能看出这些房屋的简陋——近处则是神机使和工作人员的活动区域，是与刚才的建筑群不同的先进。

面对这悬殊的情状，莲华不发一言。他似乎之前并不是这种性子，应是更加幼稚、固执和莽撞，会天真地妄想芬里尔是所有在荒神阴影下艰难求存的人都能进入的庇护之所的那种。然而仿佛有人在耳边呵斥：“你又能做些什么？！”

于是他沉默地抬眼，茫然的眼瞳一如澄净天宇，在晴辉下被强迫反射金芒，深处却是雾霭重重，烟云四荡。

沛拉说虽然不知道自己的过去是怎样的，但是肯定经过了长时间的战斗，而且自己与神谕细胞的相适性高得可怕，甚至超过了其余新型。这不是没有代价的，他付出的是自己的寿命。

两年，这竟是不再继续拿起神机战斗的最最乐观的估计。沛拉测算了他的骨龄，发现他的生命仅仅过了十五个年头又几个月而已。然而这种听起来悲惨的命运，在还未存在荒神的时代或许会招致大批同情和眼泪，但放入当下残酷的背景中，却又显得那么的渺小与悲哀。

沛拉·榊的神情在提起这点时抹去了笑容，这让莲华在心中一股荒诞感油然而生的同时深切地意识到其真实性。

他不自觉地抚上衣领下将永远无法消除的星沙般的伤痕：干燥、僵硬、高热，仿佛一层与皮肤紧紧相连的壳。他是以什么样的觉悟拿起了神机？又是为什么要牺牲到这种地步呢？莲华不知道，也没有做好发现真相的准备。

他应该继续吗？

……

“喂，新来的。”

慵懒的声音与记忆片段中的无比相像，让原本随意的招呼顿时如同乐章里的休止符。莲华的呼吸本能地一滞，心脏遽然收缩又舒展，喜悦和庆幸无法抑制地迸发灌注四肢百骸。身体和心理的不协调令他无所适从，而这种违和感在看到来者面孔时更是达到了顶峰。

有着墨绿混着深黑的发丝，豆色的虹膜，穿着棕色大衣的男人衔根烟。丝缕烟雾后是泰然自若的神情，毫无初次见面的隔膜。他扔了罐饮料给莲华。

“龙胆……先生？”接住饮料后莲华脱口而出，然后就瞪着眼睛看龙胆。他在失忆后从未见过这个人，也就是曾经认识的吗……又来了，这种恼人的错乱感。

“呵，知道我吗？”男人一笑，看来被莲华呆呆的样子愉悦到了。他倒是不在意，在芬里尔，龙胆可以说是几乎无人不晓了。“还是叫我龙胆好了。”

龙胆隔着张椅子坐在莲华旁边，这很好地缓解了少年的紧张感。他仍旧慢条斯理地说：“听说你失忆了？”

莲华扭过头继续盯着地面上忙碌的人们：“是的……但是……”

龙胆挑眉，等着下文，然而少年欲言又止，以“没什么”掐掉了龙胆刚升起的好奇心，第一部队的队长这才回到此行的目的上来，问：“你还记得在外面的事情吗？”

“呃……记得，”在龙胆明显的眼神注视下，就算是在交际方面有些呆的莲华也懂得要继续说下去，“我一直在和荒神战斗，然后就望见了芬里尔。”

龙胆眼睛一亮，追问：“你在途中见过的最强的荒神是什么样子的？”

“一下子要我描述……”莲华掏出本子大小的平板，找到荒神一栏，几秒后指着一幅图片道：“就是这个。”

龙胆倾身过去，莲华指的正是伐折罗。

虽然有所推测，龙胆的嘴角还是抽搐了下。他坐回去揉了把头发，对还不知道自己说了什么惊人之语的新人意味不明地说了句：“看来我要轻松很多了。”

队长还不知道，指挥部的姐姐大人或许会在不久后想着同样的话。

“队……龙胆，你是为什么才会决定成为噬神者呢？”

“这个啊，”龙胆吐出一口烟，“每个人大概不会相同，但是——”

男人眯眼看着蓝得令人心悸的穹苍，说出的话不知怎的也给了莲华坚定的感觉。

“总会有自己想要去守护的东西吧。”

“那么今天就先这样吧，第一部队随时欢迎你入队。”莲华看着龙胆将燃了大半的烟捻灭，对他说了这种貌似热情的话后离开，他良好的听力使他听到对方嘴里嘟囔着“得去佐久夜那儿拿啤酒了啊”的话语。

两人都没有将那愈发强烈的熟悉感宣之于口。

G

“莲华，你真的不记得所有了吗？”

在确保不会晕厥后，莲华就主动断掉了镇痛剂，一是为了方便走动，二是防止上瘾。沛拉这时已消除了对莲华冰冷的怀疑，他还是挺喜欢这孩子的。少年似乎耐受力远超一般的神机使，即使在侵蚀的折磨下他也从未听到过一声呻吟。然而令他担忧的是，这种程度的侵蚀也绝对代表着莲华的适应率无法再支撑长久的战斗了。

莲华露出为难的表情，他冥思苦想，也没有再想起什么，皱着眉轻轻摇头。沛拉见状也不再强求，而是告诉莲华准备一下，要带他出来。

长时间的睡眠让莲华对时间流逝丧失了概念，混混沌沌地只当是恢复身体。虽然不是受苦就会嚷着求取安慰的孩子，但算起来莲华已经在床上躺了五天，可谓是吃尽了苦头。沛拉看他整天病恹恹得连眼瞳里的金色也暗淡下来，正好六花给他发了讯息请他尽快到整备室一趟，就在同希克扎尔商量后做了决定。

沉稳的绿色，掺杂着些许暗红，他的神机此时已经焕然如新，横放在修理台上，泛着几天来他再熟悉不过的冷光。他的心神顿时为其所摄。

“博士，你们来了。”女孩停下火花四溅的切割工作，将护目镜掀起来，回头道。她的面容端丽，挟着果敢之风，汗水与灰尘弄得满脸泥渍却更添英气。

“打扰你的工作真是不好意思，六花。但是这孩子实在是被闷怕了。”沛拉眼睛又眯了起来，

六花摇头：“没关系的，博士。

于是沛拉伸出手介绍：“莲华，这是楠六花，芬里尔整备室主任。六花，这是莲华，芬里尔的第三位新型哟。”

少年一怔，挑起一边眉毛，沛拉道：“安心吧，没关系的。”少年就不再多说。

“啊，就是你啊。初次见面，请多指教。”

少年点头致意，问道：“六花小姐，我的神机怎么样了？”这话略显莽撞，但是其中迫不及待的心情却使两位成年人善意地理解了。

六花笑了笑：“已经在收尾阶段了，不用着急，明天就可以给你。”

莲华露出了笑容，沛拉意识到这段时间来第一次看到莲华可以称之为喜悦的表情：“非常感谢您。”

六花也不说什么，拿起遥控器一按，平台便慢慢直立起来。沛拉和六花都往旁边退开，意图很明显。

莲华闭了闭眼，走过去试着拿起来这略显笨重的武器。

果然噬神者的身体素质堪称恐怖，即便是大病初愈的少年，也可以轻而易举地单手掂起超出自身大小的金属块。他握着剑柄，似乎脑海里又浮现出什么画面，但又浮光掠影一般消散。

要说有什么不同的话，就是莲华在接触到神机后非常的安心。

“相信你的神机。”莲华额头一跳。

记忆似乎自带遮罩加模糊特效，以至于莲华连几米外的男人的身影都看不清楚。两人站在……茂密的树林中……昏暗而阴森地笼罩于上空。

这次响起的声音依然是龙胆的。

与握柄相连的荒神部分闪烁了一下。

“你的神机非常特殊，如果我的推断没有错，这是一种专门针对你的高适应率的技术，即使丢失了大部分壳体，也足以测算出这里面的已经做到了极致。”沛拉又一次表达了惋惜之情，也同时打断了莲华的思绪。

“你的神机能够多次变换，分别拥有不同功能，待你入队后我再告诉你详细情况吧，但是不要轻易暴露你是新型的情报。”

“好的。”

“博士，我请您来是想让您看看这个数据。”沛拉闻言走过去。

“这里，刃尖的硬度已经超过了现存的所有数据。”六花调出数值图。

“什么？！”沛拉说到底是一个合格的科学家，立刻开始思索原因。

“可能是莲华君之前让神机捕食了某只大型种的甲壳，调出已存的荒神类型。”沛拉推了推鼻梁上的镜架。两人沉浸在新情报的分析中。

莲华帮不上忙，只能盯着光滑的剑身，上面映出他的脸。

为什么，记不起来了呢？他对自己的过去仍然没有强烈的想要恢复的愿望，虽然有好奇，但更多的可能是知道后更加痛苦吧。他仍存犹疑。

I

训练室里汗水与金属的味道交织，亚丽莎在虚拟环境中疯狂地斩杀着荒神，突然一切都变成代码方块，如潮水般退去，露出原本空旷的泛着冰冷色泽的四壁，只剩下亚丽莎脱力地瘫在地上大口喘气，汗液顺着发丝、脸颊流下在地板上晕出水迹。

控制室里，金发蓝瞳的少年松开了停止键。

“裕。”亚丽莎缓了缓，撑着坐了起来，“你见到那个新人了吗？”

神薙裕摇摇头。那人整日来去无踪，龙胆也不告诉他们。

“队长说明天他会跟着我们实战，”她拭去鬓角挂着的汗珠，“是很强悍的战力。”

神薙裕听着她平淡的语气，却觉得有些违和：“这不像你。”

亚丽莎不自觉地咬唇。

“这段时间，我一直在做着同一个梦……”再度发声时她嗓音已然沙哑，亚丽莎似乎要把这段时间的烦躁郁闷发泄出来地一字一句蹦出来，简短的描述了下，“……我一直以为那是仇恨积聚的幻象，但是——”

“莲华。”

雨宫龙胆唤着一个陌生的名字。今天第一小队的各位除了裕和索玛在做任务外都没有事情，于是就聚在了指挥室等待着新成员露面。

哒哒哒，皮靴踏地的声响由远到近地响起，一个十五六的少年走进房间。

看见这个新人的容貌时亚丽莎不禁打了个冷颤，一股寒意从脚底直窜头顶，如同过电一般。

“——莲华和那个少年的样子完全一样！”亚丽莎的声音在空旷的室内留下余音。

神薙裕挑起眉，凉气从通风系统里灌进来，驱散着两人身上的热度。

莲华站在黑暗处悄无声息，没有心思再听下去，眼中金芒逼人，不过即使两人走出很远他也没有脱离阴影。

不可思议的是，在倾听亚丽莎描述的同时，他的脑海中构筑出更加精细生动的场景，这已经不是单单想象力能够解释的了。

莲华不知道这算不算一个好现象，只是在这种情况下，越早记起剩余的事情对他就越有利。

回想着几天来新认识的面孔，新听闻的话语，新接触的故事，他似乎已经在不知不觉中放弃踟蹰不前了。难以割断的，对荒神强烈得几乎晕厥的憎恨，以及对第一部队成员难以言明的亲密感，仿佛为他指明了新的方向。看来这种程度的刺激还是不够。

L

解禁了。

莲华不禁轻轻的吸气，如同每个待在封闭空间一段时间后的人一样，感受着鲜活的气息，连疼痛仿佛都减轻了几分。

以正常的步速在基地中穿行，莲华如同一颗投入水中的石子分开了人流。其金色的眼眸虽然奇特，但侵蚀现象毕竟少之又少，所以人们也只是在满足了好奇心之后就快步离开。但总会有见多识广的人，比如索玛。

白发，黑肤，轮廓分明的面部，冷淡的神情。在旁人看来同样的不好接近，熟悉的人眼中已经是很大程度的平和了。青年双手插在大衣侧兜，冰蓝色的眼瞳散漫地移动，在触及绿色的身影时陡然锐利起来，轻轻地“嘁”了一声。

出于一种复杂的情感，索玛一直回避着人与人的交际，这点在任务时还不是太严重，在平时已经到了极端的地步。他盯着莲华脸上毫不掩饰的好奇与欣羡，暗金的虹膜与衣袖下若隐若现的侵蚀斑，皱了皱眉转身离开。

莲华似有所觉地回头，却找不到那股熟悉的视线的来源。少年立在原地，皱眉歪头，对自己的反差萌毫无所觉。

“噗——”莲华这次敏锐地找到了声音出处，一个全身充斥着橘色与黄色的少年站在五点钟方向。他的穿着俏皮鲜活，配上元气满满的表情让人看着就能放松心情。

莲华的注意力放在对方的失笑上：“有什么不对吗？”

“不，没有这种事。”居然真的是天然呆属性啊。“那个，我是藤木浩太，请多指教哟。”

“啊，我是莲华。”他很轻易地放过了对方的奇怪之处。

“莲华……吗，是新人吧。”

“算是吧。”

“啊嘞，这算什么回答……”不过想到了自己和对方半斤八两，也就将手伸进裤袋，“请你吃口香糖怎么样？好了，伸出手。”

莲华下意识地听从，不过还是伸出了左手（沛拉说过这条手臂的侵蚀程度要比右臂好很多），却见对方翻弄了会儿口袋后僵硬地回道：“吃完了。”

啊……似曾相识……

浩太很快恢复了初始状态，出于补偿地问道：“有没有什么想去的地方？”

莲华在还没有确定是否要重新拿起神机之前，仍处于休队状态。不过沛拉还给他立了天黑前回去的规矩，这是他对疼痛的忍耐极限，回去后就得接受全身性的检查与调整。现在离天黑尚存充裕时间，莲华想了想，还是想去平民区查看一番。

“正好我也要到镇上去，就给你做一回向导吧。”

虽然房屋是低矮简陋的，很多由废弃的彩钢板和水泥瓦片搭凑而成，居住的人们却没有流露怨言。他们清楚这里已经比装甲壁外面的区域好了太多，而且每隔固定时间芬里尔的值班士兵都会来送生活用品和粮食。所以虽然破旧，还是有色泽鲜亮的织物被晾晒在空中。人们在并不宽阔的街道上亲切交谈，有着灾难面前奇怪的凝聚力。

“这里是……”穿着芬里尔制服的重建班和居民正共同搭建着临时住所，周围一圈的废墟残骸。从高处可看出这是一个数十米长宽的脚印，显然之前有荒神曾在此作乱。

“是的，这就是那天被突破的一处。”

逝去的人们总是要轻松些的，因为活着的人还要带着他们的份坚持下去，然而人性的美丽也许就在此处。

“埃里克……”嘴边自动冒出一个名字，极其轻微，随即融入了空气中随风散去。旁边的人丝毫不知。两人不约而同暂停了脚步，凝视片刻后继续前行。

最终浩太停在了一间小屋子前，开门的是浩太的妈妈和拽着母亲裙摆的妹妹。女人似乎理解了孩子背负的东西，什么事也没有过问，只是递过去浩太所需的物品。

浩太什么也没说，但是莲华能真切地感受到对方的情绪低落。看来是个很重亲情的人，他如是想。

芬里尔附近的天空不得不说是好看的，尤其晚霞时分，浓郁的紫红和明黄肆意在画布似的天空上涂抹，看久了连观者的血液仿佛都沸腾起来。

不出所料，莲华身上的痛感叠浪式的增加，隐隐感到边界所在，两人的结识不得不告一段落。不过按神机使万中挑一的合格率，想再见面还是非常容易的。

所以浩太只是对于从耳机中听到莲华声音这件事感到惊讶。

他跟随佐久夜小姐和索玛先生作为第一部队代表与巽先生的第二部队进行联合任务，在一所旧时代的露天体育场斩杀金刚。然而地下通道的存在加之战斗冲击，从战斗中心辐射的一大片区域裂开塌陷，他们也掉了下来，所幸荡起的尘土散开后看到无人伤亡。

只是刚陷入回到地面还是继续前进的难题的队伍便遭遇了袭击，剩余的四五只荒神从地面上跳下来，以极具优势的姿态。

“全员以撤退为最优先事项，立刻回到地面！”雨宫椿当机立断。

“雨宫三佐，请让大家继续前进就好。”陌生的少年音突然响起，诸人不禁暂停下来。最先反应过来的自然是浩太：“莲华？！”

椿回头看着莲华，她提前从支部长那里了解到了少年的存在，又从龙胆那里得知莲华的战力，这样的人申请观战，没有拒绝的道理。

但是没有证据说明少年的指挥能力如何，何况是在其失忆的前提下。“退下，莲华，别插嘴。”

“浩太，怎么回事？”

“呀……我也不清楚，只是之前见过一面，是新人的呢。”

索玛忽然想起那个人群中格格不入的身影。

“这怎么行，果然还是回地面吧。”队伍里顿时有了异议。

突如其来的失重感、刺眼的阳光、沙土岩块干热细腻的纹理、艳红油桶、深绿披风、还有废墟血迹流淌的泪牢握的手——

不知名的惯性让莲华脱口而出：“请听我说，从地下沿直线走一百米左右会有墙壁，如果回到地面二次塌陷就完了。大家还是赶快离开原地的好！”

“闭嘴。”只是一眨眼，椿就抓住了莲华的衣领，与此同时她也看到了那些斑痕。

“你……”

“拜托了，三佐，”莲华的眼底清明异常，燃烧着少年常见的热血，又被慎重的神情冲淡了鲁莽，“我想要帮助各位！”听着荒神的嘶吼，他沉寂已久的怒火又开始燃烧，原本有些滞涩的思路也变得顺畅起来。

决策时几乎不发言的索玛破天荒地来了句：“试一下吧，反正是这种情况。”

双重冲击下，雨宫椿松开少年的衣领，说出了“所有人继续前行”的话。

“了解。”能让不近人情的雨宫教官认同的绝对不是等闲之辈。大家迅速移动。

“真的有墙壁诶！！”浩太兴奋的喊道。

“接下来怎么办，莲华君？”

椿没有再阻拦：“云雀，把耳麦给他。”

“是！”

“如果逃走就完了，留下来的话……”

“就能找到机会杀了它们！”佐久夜接上莲华的话，众人都不自觉的一颤。

应该说……果然是“希望”吗？雨宫椿脑海中浮现与前几天自家弟弟相同的念头。

可是这希望之名也是被加之于身的吧，肩负着他人的希望，这种重担真的不会压垮自我吗？

在完美预测buff下的顺利作战后，不论将来如何，莲华这个名字已经被牢牢地印在参与者的印象里。

可惜的是，大家并没有见到莲华。当询问缘由时，雨宫三佐不由得想起少年脖颈的痕迹，她最终只能说：“等他入队，你们就知道了。”

“所以只是预备役吗？！”

“Lenka”enter键。

在终端输入信息后，却被提示“Insufficient permissions”，想要了解一下刚升起崇拜感之人的云雀不解地“诶”了一声。

E

莲华从指挥室出来就奔向那间刚转过去的病房，麦色富有光泽的脸上不知何时已是虚白。不过这次不是侵蚀痛，而是颞叶胀疼的结果。此刻信息洪流在他脑中冲荡汹涌，莲华经受着身心的双重打击。

姐姐——

“莲华？！”有谁的声音仿佛塞在棉花里，隔得很远很远传过来。莲华不知道自己是不是有回应，只感觉到如影随形的疼痛已经消失，整个人如同躺在绵软的云团上一般无力。

果然要这样刺激啊。

咔哒——所有的都消失了。

莲华醒来时正值清晨，日光穿透玻璃染亮他的身体。他不禁遮住打在脸上的明光，缓了缓神，发现自己躺在病房内。这对莲华来说还是第一次，不过在这种安静的环境中的确有利于他理清记忆。

他撑着手臂坐了起来，虽然身上的疼痛依旧没有消退，但目前来看，他恰好恢复到刚成为噬神者那天为止的记忆，姑且满足了他对信息的需求。

呆滞地望着窗外的装甲壁、平民区和高楼，良久，仿佛提线木偶般的少年终于有了动作，几近手忙脚乱地够过来老旧的披风。意识到自己失去了什么的少年将脸埋在这些东西中，从缝隙间压抑着泄出小兽似的呜咽。

“真是的，本来还处于不稳定时期，又这么乱来。”来人是医疗班人员，榊博士无暇之时便是这位照顾他。

莲华已经控制了情绪，扭头看他。

“啊，终于醒了，你昨天可真是吓到我们了。”那人走到床边放下带过来的仪器，边调试着数值边看向少年，动作一下子定住了。他敏锐地意识到了什么：“莲华？！你是不是……”

此刻少年已经没有那种游离感，盯着那双金色的眼睛，让人感到少年是真真切切的存在于自己面前。

少年摇摇头，一脸平静地接受了检查，然后去找榊博士报告，留下面含疑惑的他。依然是每天正常的行程。

此时，还没有人知道，一只蝴蝶将扇动翅膀，在这个世界掀起怎样的飓风。

God Eater是人类的希望，这层身份不是金装，也不是重袱，只是人类对自己的未来仍有斗志的象征。加入队伍，守护人类的希望与未来，这是莲华残余生命中的至高意义。莲华不觉得自己命运悲惨，但是他绝对要颠覆这个人类家园湮灭，颠沛流离，俯首于荒神之下祈祷虚妄神明的世界。

沛拉·榊没有阻止的意思，只是警告莲华避免与大型种作战，这样勉强可以延缓侵蚀的过程。龙胆也收到了监督的指示。

不过莲华没想到这个世界会有人窥见过他过往的一角。这段时间发生的事情让他近乎盲目地相信自己的直觉，导致其决定暂且压住接触亚丽莎的欲望。否则总觉得会有不好的事情发生。

2071年7月4日，莲华宣称记忆有所恢复，以空木莲华之名出现在第一部队，正式成为芬里尔极东支部的一员。

7月5日，莲华入队。按队长雨宫龙胆的意思，莲华、神薙裕与他一组讨伐荒神，其余人另成一组。惯与金发少年搭档的亚丽莎提出了疑问。其实是少女不满与新人不在一组的缘故。

“区区旧型为什么要代替我的位置？”

然后被龙胆“我可是被委托要好好看（kān）着他啊。”语焉不详地回绝，少女压了压帽子，睨了莲华一眼，倒是没有再说什么。

这是神薙裕第一次见到空木莲华，滋生的好奇心令他隐蔽地观察着对方。少年穿着深蓝绿色的芬里尔制服，外面披了件同色系的旧披风，正在与浩太说话。他墨绿的头发倔强地向上直立，五官英挺透着认真坚毅，不是俊秀的美少年，却能鲜明地引起他人的注意，最佳例证便是那双内敛却依旧夺目的暗金瞳眸。

诶？

偷窥被抓包的裕丝毫没有不好意思的样子，反而是莲华愣了下后直接走到裕面前，伸出手。

“我是空木莲华，请多指教。”

“神薙裕，同上。”浩太嚷嚷的天然系果然没有错……裕也伸出手回握。

嘛，应该是个不错的人。裕这样想着。

与神机链接的时候，莲华那边自然受的关注多些。

“诶，莲华，你的神机好大啊。”大约有一个半的普通神机的体积，这还是六花出于方便考虑尽力缩小的结果。

“不是剑型……吗？”俄罗斯少女的低语被莲华捕捉到，他只得维持着天然脸装傻。

“枪型吗？为什么，我认为剑型会更适合你。”沛拉轻轻皱眉。

“……”凭直觉的少年无言以对，于是垂眼盯着靴子。

“算了，我就帮你伪装成枪型吧。”沛拉也不是非要知道个所以然的人。

“非常感谢。”莲华露出了第二个笑容。

天气并不是太好，在半路就下起了小雨，但在炎热的夏天中算得上是件好事了。视距更远不说，作战时也可以防止因荒神动作掀起的沙土扰乱视线。这次讨伐的伯格·卡姆兰，那条乱摆的蝎子尾原可谓难缠，现在起码丧失了一项作用。

不过这似乎对于龙胆与裕毫无差别，前者又是闲庭信步般的一刀一个，后者将新型的三式变化运用得炉火纯青。相较之下，莲华就显得逊色许多。他没有图一时之快单挑巨大的荒神，而是观察着这种从未见过的怪物。

彭、彭、彭！两人循声看向莲华。

“子弹也不一样。”龙胆吐了口烟。应该是威力更大的激光弹。

注意到他们动作的少年朝他们点点头，便又专注于辅助工作。战场处于破废的大楼之间，满地裸露的钢筋水泥金属残体。然而随着战斗的推移，莲华以惊心动魄的速度熟练起来，他迅敏地在几近倾塌的大厦间移动，精确击中荒神巨大的人面形头部，即使被它们坚硬的螯钳挡住也没关系，龙胆和裕早已准备好在侧面攻击，分工合作得如此顺利以至于时间大大缩短。

马上进入收尾阶段，莲华身前却蓦地显出一大片阴影，他暗道不好，电光石火间把神机当作盾牌护在背后，紧接着龙胆便看到绿发少年飞出去的身影。莲华险之又险的调整身形，在地上滚了几圈以减少冲击力，一头荒神紧随而上跃起，坚利的獠牙以莲华的视角来看几乎缩成一点。

莲华眼神一紧，在本能驱动下就要调动起神谕细胞的能量，可是一柄长剑瞬间出现，将那头敢于忽视第一部队公认最强二人的荒神斩杀。数秒后身上隐隐出现淤痕的地方消退，少年看向站在前方逆光处的龙胆，后知后觉地撩了把额发，已是冷汗淋漓。

“没事吧，新人。”龙胆“啧”了声顺手又解决了一只，抓抓头发问道，“可别控制不住自己。”

“一时大意。”莲华勉强回道，借着神机想要起身，面前忽现一只修长白皙的手，沾染着半褪的血迹泥迹。少年讶异地抬头，虹膜被厮杀与鲜血淬得晃眼，闪烁着阳光般的剔透光泽。裕露出微笑。

几只漏网之鱼意识到战力不能与数量挂钩，那诡异的人面上居然有了人性化的的恐惧，转身便逃。龙胆道：“收工吧，我们的任务已经完成了。”

莲华望过去，已不见剩余荒神的踪迹，只能感受到大地微弱的震颤以及耳边淅沥的雨声。他伸出手去，顺着对方的劲儿站起来。

“谢了。”

另一队几乎与三人同时到达集合处。索玛一贯沉默，亚丽莎直接跑去慰问（？）裕，只有浩太在活跃着气氛，莲华时不时地应上几句。

“不错吧。”

佐久夜看着又抽起烟的龙胆，又看了看没有注意到这边的众位年轻的神机使们，弯起嘴角：“是这样呢。”

雨渐渐停歇，回去的车程中云翳淡去，露出夕阳，芬里尔方向的天际虹彩霞光交融。

车到达基地后，竟然是一脸稳重的莲华先跳下车。“我先走了，”莲华用眼神示意龙胆瞧瞧天色，“抱歉。”

“唔，这样啊，辛苦了。”龙胆侧头回应。少年就立刻以称得上“拔足狂奔”的姿态离开，惊起众人侧目。

虽然是拼尽全力，但在不使用神谕细胞力量的前提下莲华也只是堪堪在天光尽歇时抵达病房。

“啊啦，莲华君，”医护员指着窗户笑眯眯地说，“今天真是辛苦你了呢。”

莲华听到一道吞咽声在耳边响起，看着面色与表情表达意思相去甚远的男人，心情竟比战斗时还要沉重。

N

芬里尔极东支部中渐渐传起空木莲华的名字来。虽然是不满两月入队的旧型，又常常在医院被发现踪迹，却没人小觑其能力。几乎每次作战，十五岁的少年都能人尽其才、物尽其用。可以说，莲华在支部长和雨宫椿的有意培养下正在显示出其近乎恐怖的指挥天赋。

可惜与空木莲华接触过的人都遗憾地补充，少年的实战经验虽然丰富，却因身体原因只能讨伐中小型荒神，是令人安心的军师之类的存在。尤其是第一部队的队员，对其中关窍观察得更仔细。

“请等一下，莲华君。”裕叫住了非战斗状态下愈发沉默寡言的少年。对方回过头。

“叫我莲华就好。”

“那莲华就叫我裕好了。”

裕伸出食指挠了挠脸颊：“怎么说呢，总觉得你还有余力没有用出，是有什么限制吗？”

“……如之前所说，身体问题，无法过度使用。”莲华盯了他几秒，直到他笑容变得有些僵硬后才放过了他。这段时间的磨合让他能看出对方眼中盛着的忧虑。

“也就是说还是可以的，只不过有副作用这样的情况，对吗？”

“嗯。”莲华还不知道自己落入了暖男腹黑裕的陷阱。

裕至此可以断定少年的秘密，他又扫了一遍对方衣着，盛夏时节偏要穿着长袖长裤长靴，连双手也套着全指手套，再加上那件不论何时都能看到的披风……真的是全副武装生怕露出一点皮肤。

“这样子啊，那你千万别勉强自己。”

看似普通的关心在莲华耳中却听出了其他的意味，他似有所悟道：“这么说……你知道了吗？”裕的观察力与敏锐性也是出了名的。

裕点点头：“虽然不知道你隐瞒的理由，但是我不会添乱的。”虽然有观察的因素，但是艾丽莎的梦也给了他启发。

莲华扬起嘴角，眼睛仍如一潭死水，转身挥手作别：“那就谢了。”

神薙裕看着少年的背影，不由得产生了些许不安。艾丽莎的话语似乎似乎在耳边响起。

“……他的大半个身体上都是侵蚀斑，痛得昏倒在地。即使这样他还要在阖眼前笑笑让我们安心。”

“雨宫三佐。”莲华一进指挥室就行了个军礼。在不需要亲自上阵的时间里，莲华都会来指挥室观摩。

椿回礼后继续看向屏幕区，莲华戴上云雀递的耳麦坐在听众席第一排。这次是第二部队，此时神机使们正在与十几只蚩尤对峙，地点在芬里尔支部的西北方，那里山峦高峻，云雾弥漫，非常合这种会飞的荒神心意。[1]

平日总会提出建议的少年今天却只是注视着传来的信号分布图不发一言。椿专注于下达指令刚开始没有发觉，然而浓厚的云层还有荒神的特性让她尝试了几个方案均无太大成效，她不由得回头看向少年，这孩子不止一次剑走偏锋，出奇制胜。

对方的神情却不像她所想的那样呈现深思的样子，而是介于坦白与隐藏间的挣扎，可惜时间不等人，在又一次听到蚩尤发出的空气弹的爆炸声后，他猛然起身，走上前去说：“请调出地形图，云雀小姐。”

几秒钟后三维图像覆盖了半个屏幕，莲华仔细看了看周围区域，又问：“准备注射剂了吗？”

注射剂是一种偏食因子，起驱赶荒神的作用，但几乎没有在战斗中使用过。[2]

“这个啊……有十来支的样子吧。”防卫班队长大森巽答道。

“应该足够了，”莲华指着一处道：“往北走一二百米，你们会到达水坝附近，爬到周围的山崖上可能会有转机。”

“莲华！”椿不赞同的提醒。即使是少年一贯的风格，未免也有武断之嫌，那处地方从未被涉足，一个不小心让部队全灭也是有可能的。

“其实我好像去过那里。”

莲华锁紧眉头，似乎在回忆着什么，“有很多树形的荒神，喜欢吃这种注射剂，只要不碰它们就不会被攻击。”

椿深深地望了他一眼，说：“你有把握吗？”

莲华吸了口气：“基本吧。”

即使如此的保障也足够了，以莲华认真的性格能说出这种话已经有很大把握。队员们和莲华合作过几次，自然产生了信任，当即用最快速度按指示冲刺。

正面刚不起，诱导撤退还是可以的，众人退到将近二百米时果然发现山峰上的绿色。

“已发现树木。”耳麦那边传来巽强抑着喜悦的报告。接着是呼啸的山风与摩擦声，缭绕的云海在此时倒成了绝佳的掩护，他们有惊无险地翻到山顶，面前是干云蔽日的“植物”，枝干上布满了杏黄色的裂纹。

因为提前打过预防针，大家没有在新型荒神的发现上太过惊讶，很快便回到任务上。

“现在拿出注射剂，打入树形荒神的体内，构成防御圈，注意绝对不要碰触它们。”

“然后将蚩尤引到这里吧。”

接下来便是一线人员的专场了。指挥室这边只听到蚩尤由远及近的吼声，以及片刻后的锐器穿透皮肉的声音，而现场的就是视觉与听觉的双重震撼。被粗暴的蚩尤擦过的甚至是嫌麻烦被轰断的“树”纷纷进行了沉默的反击。那些裂纹扩大，从中遽然抽出同是杏黄色的“枝条”，光华闪烁，看似树脂状的物体却坚硬无比。刚才还处于猎人地位的蚩尤转眼成了猎物，戳在地上无法动弹。

“是真的啊……”花音喃喃道。队员们喜悦之余隐含的恐惧被椿捕捉到，众人便听到积威已久的指挥官下达指令：“不要分心，你们的任务只是收回蚩尤的核心，至于新物种只需要戒备。”

毕竟训练有素，他们立刻调整了心态，开始扫荡剩下的。

等待中一阵迷惘与恐慌忽地袭上心头，莲华不知道自己的做法会给未来带去什么，是拐弯后继续奔向原先的结局，还是会有那么一丝不同。

他的猜测没有出错，战斗中他的记忆不断被刺激着翻上来，渐渐的恢复。经过对比，他可以判定这里是和他原本世界极度相似的平行世界，类似于同源的两条分流，已经是不同的存在。总之，他目前需要做好的有两件事：提供某些因世界线不同缺少的技术，以及再一次地、斩杀天父。

但是真的能如他所愿吗？莲华听着现场的动静，回想起当初与艾丽莎、龙胆一起偷偷跑到隐居地的情景。几乎是被蛊惑着，他发声了：“三佐，我有个提议。”

椿闻言看向他。

“所谓新型较旧型的优点，除了能转换形态外，还可以进行捕食，又加之偏食因子的特异性，”

“如果将专属的注射剂打入神机，刻意引发失控，那么荒神核心化……”

此时不论是哪边都能听到明显的倒吸气，若是这个方法能成功，可就不只是关乎芬里尔一处支部的未来了。

“我知道了，这种先驱者的荣誉当然有我一份了。”椿还没有下令，大森巽就兴冲冲地说。

“先等一下啦，这种事情怎么能随便决定呢？”有队员急忙阻止。

莲华一愣，从情绪的旋涡中挣脱，想起自己当时的确是鲁莽之举，连忙改口：“他说的对，抱歉，巽先生，是我冒进了。”

“诶，第一次听到你这么说啊。嘛算了，那就等支部确认后再说吧。”巽不是冲动的人，于是就着两人的话收回了决定。

莲华应了声，转头对雨宫椿道：“那我去榊博士那里一趟。”

“嗯。”

博士自然震惊了一把，盯着莲华像是看到了一只萌系伐折罗。

如果是这孩子的话，或许有可能吧。自称观星者的男人嘴角勾起意味深长的弧度。

“莲华，这下你可是帮了大忙了，这种方法很有可行性。”

“没什么，倒是我想请您帮个忙。”

……

莲华装作没看见沛拉充满兴趣的神情，确认拿到了东西就跑，不知怎的到了高楼顶端，望着海上那个钢铁铸就的巨岛发呆，夏日潮湿闷仄的风钻进袖筒与衣摆，明黄色为主的斓斑在布料翻飞间若隐若现。

在当初陨石计划实施时，说到底大车大吾只是亚丽莎的心理医生，对于做出显然是针对雨宫龙胆举措的动机不明，也不清楚他是如何弄到一台新的诱导装置；而且支部长的举措让他们或多或少起了疑心，不禁想起龙胆在陨石计划准备阶段常常消失。

于是通过调查，听雨宫三佐说龙胆去了神盾岛，又从佐久夜小姐那里得知光盘的存在，只是还未有所行动就来到了这里。那么……

龙胆应该是发现了什么秘密。

莲华握紧拳头，眼底暗沉。

K

临近出口的地方，少年拦住了偷偷潜行的男人。

“龙……”刚开口，就被对方捂住嘴背贴墙壁。莲华神情一肃，紧接着就看到一队巡逻人员从旁边的道路上快速经过。

待确定那些人走远后，龙胆才放松强硬姿势，叼着根未燃的烟低头看莲华，青绿眸中沉淀着未褪的冷厉酷寒。少年固执以对。过了片刻还是男人先败下阵来，似是受不了地叹了口气：“你是怎么来到这里的？”

“跟在你后面。”莲华拿出平板，“顺便把监控搞定。”屏幕上的几个画面与实际无异，只是少了二人身影。

“榊博士帮我弄的。”在得知沛拉立场后，委托其制作的程序。

龙胆缓了神色：“了解到了多少？”

莲华如实回答：“应该和支部长有关吧。”

“挺聪明的嘛，新人。”

“啊，一直想问的……为什么你还要坚持下去？这样子不如你留在指挥室，还能活的久一点。”

“我……还有没有做到的事情。”要阻止你的死亡。

男人品品这句话，暂时没什么头绪，干脆转身朝出口走去，莲华看着男人的背影，恍惚了一瞬。

“如果他们迷茫了，就由你指引方向。”

男人走向嗤笑着的黑色伐折罗，挥了挥手。然后再没回来。

“莲华。”

睁眼的瞬间，一切都变了样。

眼前之人会笑会闹，会跟自己并肩战斗，鲜活得令人流泪，是他接任队长之后多次想象过的景象，如今竟真的成了现实。他下意识地欣喜万分，又陷入惶恐不安，美好的梦境不知何时便会醒来。

空木莲华经历了一场又一场的离别，麻木也好狠心也罢，已经不会再因悲伤停滞不前了，已经决定要携带着亡者的遗愿用生命来延续希望了，结果在得知雨宫龙胆的名字可能再次被打上“KIA”的印记后完全动摇。[3]

“我本可以忍受黑暗——

如果我不曾见过太阳。”

“龙胆，亚丽莎可能会被催眠。”少年没有急着跟上去，站在原地艰涩出口。

“你要小心。”他不敢再来一次了。

对方脚步一顿，但还是没有回头。

“知道了。”

断壁残垣间，依稀辨出旧时教堂的全貌。象牙白的墙壁斑斑驳驳，墙皮已经掉了大半，沾染了墙体的灰棕与青苔的苍绿，缝隙间葱茏的杂草蔓生；哥特式的尖顶如今只剩下半个，月白的夜光滤过镶嵌着彩绘玻璃的石窗投入空旷的正厅，映出炫丽的光辉。[4]

贸然行动会打草惊蛇，可世界的不同又让莲华失去了记忆倚仗。虽然在他的历史中亚丽莎在最后关头恢复过来，但他赌不起，只能在每次任务中全程高度警惕。果然，进入这个地方后便与指挥室失去联系，反常让莲华心下一紧。

本来只是斩杀伐折罗的任务，如常完成之后便准备撤退，但在长着秀丽而阴白女面的荒神出现之时失控了。

“那是什么呀，粉蓝色的伐折罗？”浩太震惊地问。

“从来……没有见过的变异种。”有龙胆在，佐久夜勉强维持着镇定。

“地母普丽缇薇？！”[5]恶补过荒神资料的莲华立刻意识到接下来会发生的事情。

其他人看向莲华，他却无暇解释，亚丽莎失神的双眼和晃晃悠悠地转向龙胆的冰冷枪口让他刹那间如置冰窖，惊怒地想要做徒劳的挽救。

“停下、亚丽莎！”

佐久夜睁大双眼，失声道：“龙胆！”

面容娇俏的少女却似乎错乱般惊恐地抬头，扣在扳机上的指节颤抖了瞬间后猛然用力。

“啊啊啊——”

“啧。”龙胆在听到莲华声音的瞬间就闪身避让，扫射的范围过大，他们只能躲开，一时间自顾不暇。

“裕，带她离开这里！”

为来得及补救，莲华一直充当枪型辅助的角色，不到万不得已绝不变形，这次也是如此。他快速扭身，像已演习过千万次地在枪口对准亚丽莎的神机侧面连续轰出，压低对方的弹道，同时高呼离亚丽莎最近的同伴。

但是他暂时无暇顾及她了。

被点到名的清俊少年毫不迟疑地用尽平生最大的力气，抓住少女温腻的胳膊甩向教堂大门，看到人机在旋转中分离后一个踏步瞬移至其身前，平稳接住了她。又前冲几下，裕才停了下来看向怀中仍未恢复自我、惊恐地呼唤父母的亚丽莎，眉心深锁。

莲华见第一个目标顺利完成便扭过头来，重头戏还在后面。“大家小心，这头荒神已经拥有了智慧，而且速度极快。”

“什么？！”荒神已经进化到了这种地步吗？

可是事实摆在他们面前，逼迫他们不得不相信。部分流弹打在了雌性荒神身上，毫无作用，也没有激怒对方，它那逼真的人面上露出了人性化的轻蔑。

“那就先让它了解下人类的厉害吧。”龙胆从大衣里掏出闪光弹掷向荒神。莲华紧紧盯着，果然见到它的脊背上暴射出一对冰蓝色的骨翼，挡住了刺眼的光芒，同时灵活地向旁边一跳避开龙胆的攻击。

这下子连队长也惊讶了，立刻拉开距离。

裕跑到卡车藏匿点，将亚丽莎安置好，当机立断联络了雨宫椿，言明情况后奔向战场。

肩上落了些许重量，众人抬头，看到年久失修的建筑正扑扑簌簌地掉落灰土和碎石，脸色有些阴沉。更多的子弹打在了教堂的墙上，导致其不堪重负。

“这里支撑不了多久了，我们先撤退。”龙胆命令道。

几人维持着撤退姿势飞速逃离，可是一心将神机使们当作玩物的地母还没尽兴。它将那看似小巧的嘴巴撑开露出森森的尖牙，长啸一声，冰翼发射出一排的冰锥袭向他们。

离其最近的龙胆自然要回过身来抵挡。这一暂停，就让荒神看到可乘之机，立刻前掌抬起往下重重一踏。

“小心！”裕此时到达门前，望清情况后眼瞳一缩。

然而一股挟卷着冰霜的冲击波还是让龙胆喷了口血摔倒在地，有惊无险地躲开结冰的地面，周围寒气四溢。

地母的表情变成了嗤笑。“龙胆！”莲华瞧见荒神那与天父如出一辙的笑容暗道不妙，拼着被冰锥刺中也要返回。

“佐久夜小姐，浩太帮我掩护！”他瞟了眼后面，腿部猛然发力，一点也看不出身体受限的样子。

“OK！”佐久夜早已停下担忧地看着吐了烟站起来的男人，闻言心神一定，与浩太对视点头，游走着开始轰击地母。

“咣——”莲华的神机和地母的冰翼相抵，硬是弄出了火星四溅的效果。他咬紧了牙，脸色现出几分狰狞。

一股大力挟着冷风从上而来，荒神立马闪开，却也和少年放弃了对峙。

“哼，你最好有什么计策吧。”索玛冲上前，他并不反感莲华这种性格，起码他没有故作姿态，平日也证明了自己的能力。裕也紧跟而上。

莲华连忙去看龙胆，男人却笑了笑也加入对抗。少年稍稍放下心。

此时教堂上方掉落的东西愈来愈多，不时发出“吱呀吱呀”的亡音。

几个人开启暴走模式，短短几分钟内地母周围乱影交错，只有冰锥能稍微阻却他们的动作。可就算是以这种攻击频率也不能对地母造成重伤，反而让他们气喘吁吁。

周围基本都凝上了一层厚厚的冰，竟是暂时无需担心塌陷的问题。不过如此一来，出口也就被堵住了。

更糟的是——

“天父狄阿乌斯……”

随着一声吼啸，黑色的伐折罗从旁厅慢慢迈步而来。静候多时的两人瞬间便迎了上去展开交战。

以为裕能改变走向的少年面色难看。

一头就已经够呛，现在怎么办……

他的神机已经修复完全，与当时对战天父的相比也不遑多让。但他实际上并没有想那么快暴露战力的。

看来还是得……他沉默地调动起神谕细胞，青黑的血管在脸颊上暴起，神机手柄处亮了起来，发出柔和却不可忽视的光芒。

他目前的最优先任务是和所有人平安回到芬里尔。

“龙胆，我要恢复了。”

“呵，”男人眼里燃起幽绿的火光，“你还是想想回去后怎么解释吧。”

其余人听不懂他们两个的哑谜，但疑惑随即解开。那个少年的神机突然动起来，转换出了剑型，刃尖将月光映得凛冽。

地母和天父动作一滞，竟是同时转过头来，盯着莲华的巨剑后退了两步。

“怎么……回事？”浩太道出了在场各位的心里话。

“嘛，先别管了。”龙胆无奈地挥挥手。“等会还有更吃惊的。”

少年弓起背，较为修身的制服很好地显出其劲瘦的腰身，在爆发前他侧过脸来，奇丽却可怖的锈迹已经遮掩不住，爬上了脸颊，混着额角嘴边流下的血迹。原本暗金色的眸子此刻莹润剔透，明亮热烈。一个浅淡的微笑浮现在脸上，让人感到扑面而来的温柔气息。

“莲华你……”佐久夜颤抖着嘴唇将后半截话淹没于喉间。

“嘁，真的这么蠢。”索玛撇过头不再看少年。

“裕，”莲华染上了些不自然的温吞，“其实亚丽莎梦见的事情……早就发生过了。”

神薙裕愣住。

“总之瞒不住的。”

然后空木莲华回过头，以较刚才快一倍的速度逼至地母前，下一秒对着地母普丽缇薇划出一道高高的抛物线。

“龙胆，之前我告诉你遇到的最强荒神是伐折罗。”

这次没有小刀了。

“实际上应该是天父狄阿乌斯。”

但是其他人都在身边。

他以无比熟练的姿态挥动长剑，地母被其砍掉了双翼和四足，哀鸣着瘫在地上，荡起灰尘。

“裕和索玛捕食地母躯体。剩下的人请去天父那边。”[6]

不会，再让任何人倒在面前了。

天父此时通体血红，陷入了狂暴状态，雷电噼里啪啦地响，四周的冰面上蓝光幽幽。龙胆、佐久夜和浩太艰难地拖住他。

他咬紧牙关，趁着视觉上的干扰，用刀刃对准荒神的头部直直地刺下，熟悉的痛觉刹那间又爆发出来，他的眼睛开始模糊，但还是坚持到了核心破碎。

这时裕与索玛终于捕食结束，转身冲向天父。

莲华无力地松手，然后摔下来侧躺在那儿，垂眼喘息着根本站不起来。地母的尸体快速雾散成金黄色，飘升逸散。

他的四周蒸腾起渺茫雾气，透过窗户的彩色光华给他刷了层虚幻的色调。明明是血腥的战场，破败的教堂，他平和的神情却让人不敢靠近。

然而终究还是要破坏宁静的，与其相挨的冰面滋滋作响，很快融化浸透衣服。隐约间莲华感到自己被烟草啤酒的气味裹起来，陷入了一个安心的怀抱。

疲倦而疼痛的少年已经不记得自己昏了多少次了。只记得自己的第二目标终于完成。

A

第一部队的气氛很沉闷，就连活泼担当藤木浩太也一脸严肃。

除了接受心理治疗的亚丽莎，伤势比少年轻了太多的第一部队的队员私下不知进行了什么操作，总之在莲华处于观察期间即来探视，就连索玛也在病房里。

这怎么和记忆中的不一样……

“莲华，我们……”

“不必难过。”空木莲华打断了佐久夜的话，对方悲悯的表情凝滞，“我真的很开心。”

“索玛和裕的神机获得了地母普丽缇薇的部分，以后即使再次遇见也有了胜算。”

“浩太应该已经有了觉悟了吧。”

“亚丽莎肯定能够克服心理问题的。”

“说不定榊博士能够研究出治疗方法。”

“所以佐久夜小姐就请不要再哭了。”

“莲华，别说了。”浩太哽咽了。

少年嘴唇蠕动了几下，终于闭上嘴。龙胆难得没有抽烟，沉默地站在病床尾。

以噬神者的体质，莲华依旧被送去了急救室，再出来只是保住了深绿发色，而脸颊上的没能消除，显然只要他继续下去，荒神化是早晚的事。

他不得不再次恢复镇痛剂，否则寿命未尽就会先痛死掉。干燥高热的斑痕刚开始简直要灼烧一切碰触到的事物，医疗班不得不给他身体的浅层肌肉里埋了降温的线体，将控制芯片嵌在他的左手心。然后他们才能继续手术。

他体内的神谕细胞浓度与索玛比并不算什么，但适应率却又创新高，比他刚开始的数值更甚。这让沛拉几乎想要给莲华换一种神谕细胞了，最后还是忍住了疯狂的想法，无奈的用一些治标不治本的方法慢慢让他勉强降低到相对于他的正常水平。

控制欲超强的希克扎尔支部长这下子非常的不开心。鉴于莲华此时的情况，他也不好说什么，只能先让这个突然冒出的新型脱队，然后再瘫着脸面对一堆仿佛嗅到了嘎嘣脆鸡肉味的饿狼的其他支部长。

不过是没想到少年主动提议要转去指挥室罢了，听完沛拉的传话他挑了挑眉，心里松了口气。能多拖片刻也是好的。

莲华在这个世界的位置似乎由神薙裕所担任，然而彼此之间差异很大，大概也是异化的需要。但是这也让他最后一丝执念消失。他早已立志要与荒神战斗到最后一刻，将希望托付他人后就可以安心地告别众人。神薙裕就像是瞌睡来了送枕头一样出现在莲华的视野中，成为最佳人选。

“裕，”这次是莲华叫住了有着动人心魄的碧蓝瞳眸的美少年，“给你。”

裕接过来东西，是一小片绿色的布料，摩挲起来非常柔和。他记得这是莲华披风的触感。

“当初赠给我的人说，这就像护身符一样，现在我也是这么想的。”不得不说消除自我满足情节的少年的确是温柔到了极点，顶着木讷的脸更是如此。

裕弯了眉眼，摸了摸裤袋掏出条做工简单的金属牌，上面刻着裕(yuu)。

在房间里为每个人都准备了一份定时邮件，他冥冥中已有明悟。大概不知何时便会回去吧，这是最后一份来自异世旅人的礼物。

在平淡无奇的度过几天之后，他终于在再次睁眼时看到久违数月的熟悉的天花板。

他试着动了动，惊异于轻松许多的身体，这间原属于龙胆的房间里有面镜子，他看到自己脸颊上的淤痕也仿佛从未有过一般，仍是盘踞在颈部。

“梦吗？”可其中感觉太过真实。

他皱起眉，不习惯地回想起这边还有很多要做的事情，龙胆依旧没有回来，他是第一部队的队长的事实并没有改变。

莲华换上惯常的衬衫长裤，在拿起腿包时顿了顿。他慢慢打开，里面赫然是裕送的那条牌子。

他打开门来到大厅，第一部队的同伴们正等在那里，只是多了个白色的身影。

脆生生的声音响了起来：“莲华！”

AFTERWORD

那个浑身是迷的少年正如他来时一样，神不知鬼不觉地消失在了芬里尔中，拖着那样一副身体。

本来是心急火燎的众人在同时收到一份邮件后诡异地沉默下来。

待他走后，裕的领导才能逐渐也被承认，成为了极东支部的主心骨之一。

索玛没有再向之前那么生人勿近，龙胆发现白发青年不再有主动求死的念头了。

亚丽莎坚定了很多，也开朗了很多，不复当初的傲娇。

龙胆和佐久夜的感情稳定的发展着。

只是时不时地，他们会想起曾经一脸认真地出现在自己面前的、名为空木莲华的少年。

[1]：TV中龙胆在救出莲华与亚丽莎后向指挥室报告要去一个信号不好的地方，而对战天父时指挥室能够检测到第一部队的信号，说明噬神者可能能够自己关闭信号发射功能。所以这个任务是可行的。

最终集里指挥室的地形图上能看出水坝，说明芬里尔是知道这个地方的，而从隐居地的建设情况来看，他们已居住了不小时间，所以暂定芬里尔没有人去过那里。

[2]：见乐视字幕。若有在TV中出现的翻译均遵从此版。

[3]：TV最终集里提到龙胆是“牺牲者”，而且已经立墓，上面有“安息于此”，说明改为KIA。与游戏中的MIA→KIA不同。

[4]：因为任务名为苍穹之月，所以猜测是在夜晚。没找到游戏视频，对地形的描述可能不对。

还有下文能否联络上指挥室也不确定，暂定教堂外能联络，派人接走亚丽莎，支部长在教堂做了手脚。如果不能的话请指出。

[5]：因为TV中翻译是“天父狄阿乌斯”，所以仿格式为“地母普丽缇薇”，实际游戏中全名为“狄阿乌斯·皮塔”与“普丽缇薇·玛塔”，即俗称的黑咪和白咪。地母的技能参照百度百科和天父。

[6]：虽然索玛是旧型，但是从游戏中看，他的神机能够吃掉希欧的躯体，所以应该也是有捕食技能的。嘛，就算没有也可以用注射剂的。[感到前面补技术的那段似乎无用了(躺平)]

*请一定要去Pixiv上搜索“ **空木レンカ** ”关键词然后就可以看到各种小黄图了……可能有小黄文但是看不懂……

*各位dalao哪天放个游戏剧情对话表……？算了我还是攒钱买游戏吧。或者死缠烂打着询问游戏党[谁让我是个细节控(x]


End file.
